Users of typewriters often make mistakes in pressing typewriter keys, resulting in incorrect characters being typed onto a typing page. To correct such errors, white-out correcting fluid is available which can be applied directly over the incorrect characters. The white-out fluid produces a smooth, consistent surface which completely covers the incorrect character and is suitable for retyping.
The smooth, consistent characteristics of white-out fluid are largely a result of the particles or flakes of titanium dioxide which is suspended in the fluid. Titanium dioxide helps the material to appear opaque and white.
At present, white-out fluid is commonly sold in small containers which are equipped with brushes attached to the container top. A user unscrews the top and pulls it and the attached brush away from the container. Generally, the brush contains too much white-out fluid which requires the user to carefully brush the brush against the inside of the container to remove excess fluid. The user can then touch the brush to paper and return the brush to the container.
This procedure is time consuming. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a brushless applicator of white-out fluid. In fact, there have been many attempts involving a great deal of research extending over several years to provide a brushless applicator for white-out correcting fluid. There has been a long felt need within the industry for such an applicator.
It is noted in passing that certain types of marking pen structures and shoe polish applicators have been proposed heretofore which are suitable for their intended purposes, but which are unsuitable for the brushless application of white-out type suspensions.